Angel of Death
by Tenebris.Rosis
Summary: A long time ago, a prophecy was told... Now, the time to fulfill it has come. Will the daughter of Thanatos will be able to fulfill it? Will she find love in the way? Will she survive at the end? OC POV.
1. Of deathly prophecies

Prologue

There is a place, hidden between shadows and rocks, mysterious in its own way... A place dreaded, even for the almighty, and which only the most courageous upon mortals and immortals can accede. Many had tried and many had failed, for grief and fear reigns in the cave, in the home of the Fates...

Between the walls, written in the ancient language, many prophecies are. All of them are true, whether from the present, the future of the past. Many of them have already passed, but there is one that is yet to take place and it says:

_Descendant of fire, skies and seas,_

_of the demigods, the most powerful she´ll be_

_because she is also the daughter of Death_

_born to save all from the greatest threat._

_Of the giants, she will be their bane,_

_their breed, she will end_

_with a choice carried until her last breath_

_will unite the enemies, that together will prevail._

_But beware, as powerful as she is,_

_she will also be weak,_

_because, what mortal body_

_can hold such a strong being?_

_In less than twenty years_

_death shall find her_

_if she does not find the way_

_to stop the decision of the fates_

Here, between these pages, you shall find the story of the demigod who will fulfill the prophecy... All hail Angela DuMort, Daughter of Thanatos, Angel of Death.


	2. Of family legends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and their characters. They belong to Rick Riordan.

_**"**___**The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past." – William Faulkner**__

**"_**Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear."- **_**__**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**__

January 1847. Madrid, Spain.

The cry of the newborn was heard trough all the ancestral mansion. The little person laying in the blankets seemed to be trying the capacity of her lungs while her mother was finally allowed to rest. The man that had been taking her hand beside her smiled, looking at the red hair of the baby, barely visible in her head. The nurse that was helping with the birth had already retired, giving the happy couple a few minutes to themselves. The baby had finally stopped crying, and was staring intently at her parents, with her huge honey eyes...

Lets stop with that happy family portrait and take a look to the environment surrounding them. The room was magnificent, covered in carpets and furniture that conserved the luxury of the times of the greatest kings. The king-size bed was beautifully carved, the most interesting stories told by them. The covers were red woven with golden threads. The side table dated from the XII century, made of the finest wood. The large windows were hidden behind the long, delicate curtains made from silk brought from China. In the middle of the room hung a paint so old nobody could remember who made it. It was an exquisite piece of art, a reminiscent of the firsts ways, it was worthy of the "Galleria d´Ufizzi" in Italy, where the best paints were exposed. The portrait represented the Catholic Kings: Queen Isabel, with her fair face, and King Fernando, with his stern expression. The paint was well care, a clear sign that they were their supporters, as it had been for generations.

From this it was easily guessed that this little beautiful girl was born in a noble family. In the following years, she would grow into a gorgeous young lady, blessed by the gods, without suffering the hardness of life, a little bit spoiled, used to have everything she wanted.

She wasn´t ready when life hit her. And life hit her hard. Once happy, in a second she found herself with no parents, no money nor house. She was alone. There was nobody left. Or, at least, she thought that. She didn´t know that she still had one person that could still help her, or, more likely, a god.

That was when she found it. She, _Doña__*__ Elena Torquemada y Sequera,_ learned the truth. She was a Daughter of Hephaestus. How was it called? "_Una mestiza", "Una semidiosa"__*_. Hadn´t had her mother told her once that she was "_la Hija del Fuego"*. _And her name. Elena. "_La que más brilla"*._ She was truly his daughter, and she would live to her lineage.

*Mrs.

* A half-blood, a demigod.

* Daughter of Fire

*she who shine the most.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

May 1897. Firenze, Italy

A young lady walked along the walkstreets of Firenze, looking behind her at every step she took. She was carrying a tiny little bulb in her arms, every now and then taking furtive looks to assure herself that nobody was following her.

Carefully, she step aside to one of the alleys, penetrating to one of the poorest suburbans in Firenze.

She was walking quickly, almost running, her boots clicking through the dirty floor. Suddenly, she jumped, looking behind her back, trying to find the source of the noise. When she couldn´t , she started running. She could her someone strolling behind her, the steps bouncing loudly on the paved surface. She increased the speed, but it wasn´t enough. A hand grabbed her shoulders, stopping her midway to the end of the alley. She shouted, scared, turning on her heels, only to find herself face to face with her fiancé.

_Cara –_ he said – _Cara no!*_ Do not do this. Do not give her up – his pleading eyes bored into hers, begging to be listened.

I can not Giacomo – she said, answering his unasked question – I can not.

Yes, you can. We can raised her together, as a family. Who cares about others opinions? - he insisted.

It is not about the rumors. _Oddio!*_It is my family. I want them to have me back.

But what about her? Don´t you care about your own daughter? Your beautiful baby? _Isabella, io ti prego*_

Giacomo – she exhaled, trying hard not to cry – this is also for her. You are a legacy, as I am, and you know as well as I do how is life for us. The monsters will follow her. And so will the gods.

She will be the third generation. She will not be that powerful – he tried harder.

No, Giacomo, she is more powerful than all of us together

Why? What is the difference with her? - he asked, curiously.

She is the daughter of a god – she cried, sobbing desperately. She didn´t want to loose her baby, but she had to protect her. Her family was just an excuse, she didn´t care about them, but she did care about her baby.

Giacomo stared at her while she was thinking, not knowing what to do next, but then, he gave up. She was right. If the baby was powerful, they had to protect her while they still could. Nodding, he let her go and followed her to a hidden door. She knocked and an old lady opened it, inviting them inside.

_Buona noitte *- _Isabella greeted

_Buona noitte, figglia del Fuocco* - _she greeted her back, and then, she added, looking at him – _Benvenutto, figglio del re.*_

They both tilted their heads, recognizing to the lady their important lineage.

Great Oracle, I bring you my daughter, begging for your help. She needs to be protected from the gods – she ended, taking the covers of the bulb off, revealing the beautiful blue-eyes, brown-haired baby. The Oracle took her in her arms and asked

¿_Come si chiama? _

_Si chiama Araceli._(It´s read like Aracheli) _Araceli Deitallevi._

_Araceli. L´altare delli cieli – _said Giacomo, guessing correctly who was her father.

_Si, anche Deitallevi. Che gli dei siano con te.*- _Isabella added.

Indeed. May the gods be with her – agreed the Oracle. Then the wise lady looked at them, saying with her eyes that it was time to leave.

_Ava atque vale*, _little sister – said Giacomo to the baby, kissing her forehead.

_Ciao, mia bella, il mio piccolo problema, il mio amore* –_ said Isabella, kissing her, tears running freely down her pale cheeks. With a quick goodbye, she ran out of the house, sobbing. Giacomo soon followed her, leaving the baby and the Oracle alone. She looked sadly to the spot where the young couple had been. Then, she, looked at the baby, and told her:

Do not despair, you are really the Araceli. You shall face difficulties, and hard times. But you will also experiment love. And from your descendants one day shall born a baby that will become the brightest star. She will be one of those burning stars, that burns hotly but dies soon. She will be honored amongst our kind.

* Honey

*My God

*I beg you.

*Good night.

* Daughter of fire.

*Son of the king.

* What´s her name? Her name is Araceli. Araceli Deitallevi. Araceli. The altar of the skies.

Yes. And also Deitallevi. May the gods be with you.

*Hail and farewell.

__*___Bye my beautiful, my little problem, my love_

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

October 1947. Paris, France

The was has been over for two years at the moment. Paris was dived in craziness, the only way found to forget the horrors of the wars. Parties and fun could be found everywhere. Music and laughs could be heard everywhere. The city of lights shone in all its glory. It was the time of waste. It was the time of "Who cares". It was the time of the luxury. It was the time of forgetting. It was the time to live.

"_C´est la vié!"_Was the victory shout that ran trough all Paris, including the house of the ancestral family, descendant of the gods, that was located in one of the richest neighborhoods.

They were happy, free of every burden now that the war was over, now that there wouldn´t be

more looses in both sides. Now that the demigods had finally agreed to had a truce. The war, after all, had been their war, the mortals were just trapped in the middle of a long "family" feud.

If someone look through the window, however, they could have seen the tense air that surround the couple, the worried expressions in their faces, they were waiting for something to happen. They were whispering when a young, beautiful lady entered in the room, carrying a baby. The couple smiled at the sight of their granddaughter, and the woman took the baby in her arms. The mother walked to her father´s side. She grinned when she saw her mother talking to the baby, as she remembered the day she had met the father...

She was walking along the streets of Montmartré, looking at the beautiful paints of the aspiring painters, that were hoping to be discovered in the city of arts. They were expecting to be the next Picassos. And that was exactly what she had been looking for. She wanted someone to made a portrait of her family. It had to be the incredible. In exchange, she would make him famous. So far, she hadn´t found anything worth it. She was almost giving up when she saw one of the paints. It was the sea. The light reflected in its translucent water. The waves crashing in the short. The sky was a mix of shades of orange, purple and red...

The painter lift his head and look right into her eyes. She got lost in them. They were sea-green, indescribable, mysterious, indecipherable, just like the sea. You couln´t guess what was he thinking. He smiled at her. His skin was tanned. His hair, black. And he had that kind smile. He was perfect.

_Madmoiselle. -_ said the man, kissing my hand.

_Bon jour monsieur –_ she said back, making a nod with her head.

No, _monsieur, non. Je m´apelle Adrien._

_Enchanté.Monsieur Adrien. Je m´apelle Marion. Marion de la Riviere¨* –_ she said.

Would you care for a walk along the _Champs de Elisé?*_ \- asked the man

_Excuse moi?*_ \- asked Marion, bewildered. They had just met and he was already asking for a walk.

Oh, come on. You heard perfectly well what I said. - he answered.

But the people... we had just met... and I don´t even know if I …. and the rules – shestammered

Don´t you want to break some rules?- he asked again, with a mischivieous glint in his eyes.

You´ll be surprised. - She took his hands, answering his unspoken challenge.

They had a wonderful time that day, and so the following days. Soon she found out that she was pregnant, and she told him. He wasn´t surprised, but he said that they couldn´t see each other anymore. It was his time to leave. This baby was his gift.

She wasn´t really surprised for that. She knew the rules too well. She had known for a long time that he was a god. But when the baby was born and she saw her startling sea-green eyes, she instantly knew how she would name her. _Adrianne. Qui provien de la mer.*_._Adrianne de la Riviere._

_* _Miss.

Good morning Mister.

No, mister no. My name is Adrien.

My pleasure, mister Adrien. I am Marion. Marion de la Riviere.

*Elysium

*Excuse me?

*Adrianne. The one that comes from the sea.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

June 1995. New York, USA.

The woman laying in the bed was screaming in pain, crushing the hand of the man that was at her side and whose expression remain stoic, although anyone could have guessed that he was trying hard not to wince. She sure had a strong hand. He just hoped this would end soon because he wasn´t sure how more his hand could take. And although the excruciating pain he was feeling, he was happier than ever, cause by the end of the day he would have a little niece to spoil. He wished _mére _ and _pére_ were here. They had wanted so badly to have grandchildren to spoil, kiss and play, but they passed away the year before. So he would do all of that instead.

He was a little bit worried, cause the labor had extended for too long. That couln´t be normal. Could it? He looked at her sister and felt something in his heart. He wanted the pain of her sister to be over. Finally, a cry broke the silence of the room. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl with black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He took her in her arms a passed it to her sister. An expression of relief had crossed her face for a bare second before she fainted. He looked alarmed to the doctors but all of them had worry written over their faces. He turned her stare to her sister, only to find her in a pool of her own blood.

He couldn´t heard nothing anymore, nor see, but he could feel someone pushing him out of the room. When he recovered his senses he found himself out of the room. He walked slowly to the waiting room, hoping that his sister would get out alive. If not for her at least for the baby she had wanted so bad. The anguish was consuming his mind, he couldn´t loose his sister, he had already lost his parents. She was the only left...

He saw a nurse approaching him with a baby in her arms. He took her and kissed her forehead, tears falling down his eyes and to the face of the baby that would possibly become his only family alive. He felt someone behind him. A powerful being that irradiated death. He turn around to found himself with a man who look to familiar. Dark skin, honey eyes and oily black hair. He looked then at the baby in his arms and understood why. Although the baby didn´t have his dark skin nor his honey eyes, she had the same ageless, surreal beauty that the man had, the same angelic facial expression, and surely, she had the same black hair. He was her father.

Then someone called him. It was the doctor that had been attending her sister.

I ´m sorry, sir – he said, serious – but she couldn´t make it.

No,no no – he cried. His sister,one of the few joys in his life, was dead. He wept with the baby in his arms when he felt the hand of the man in his shoulder.

I´m sorry. I loved her. But she will have a fair trial. She will achieve Elysium – said the man – You´re now alone with the baby. Please take care of her – he kissed the baby and then disappeared in the shadows.

He looked at the baby and then he whispered

You are an Angel of death. That´s why you´ll be called Angela. We´re alone now Angela. - and as he said this, he could have swear that Angela DuMort had understood him.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

**DUN, DUN DUN**

**Chapter´s end!**

**So... What do you guys think? Was it great? Was it nice?Did you hate it? Did you like it? Was it rubbish?... Said whatever you like, any kind of review are more than welcome...**

**I would really like to thank to Perce123 and Aerolas for adding the story to their favorites and their alerts. You guys are great! That definitely made my day! I will give you tons of cookies if I could... Anyways, you will have to conform with the virtual ones... Enjoy!**

**This chapter is four you! My two first followers!**

**Thank you Perce123 and Aerolas**


	3. Of monsters and new friends

****Disclaimer: ****** I do not own all Percy Jackson characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Sadly, I haven´t found a way to stole them yet. **

**_'To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness._**** Oscar Wilde.**

_ A little girl, hidden by the shadows, stared at them intently, her green eyes following carefully the movements of the three children walking through the alley. The shadows tighten__ed__ around herself when she saw them coming toward her hiding spot. She started walking slowly, trying to put some distance between the little group and her. She was afraid of them. Why were three children walking through a dark and lonely alley if not for her?_

_ She had almost started running when she felt a stick beneath her feet. She didn´t want to reveal her position, so she stopped, staying as silently as she could. __She could see the blond boy extending a hand to the place where her face had previously been. Scared, she crushed the stick under her feet, causing a loud noise that startled the three children. _

_ The blond guy stepped ahead and shouted :_

_-Whoever you are, show yourself – he commanded, taking out his sword. - I warn you, we´re armed - __she could see the little blond girl grabbing a knife, her __gray__ eyes staring at __her__spot__, analyzing every__thing__. The punk girl was touching her bracelets when out of nowhere a shield appeared. It had the head of a strange creature molded into the bronze. __She__ couldn´t remember where __she had seen it before... It was so familiar... A scary face that would´ve haunted anyone dreams. And then she knew it. It was Medusa. One of the gorgons. She could he__a__r a soothing voice whispering in her ears.___"Of all the monsters in the mythology, you should pity Medusa, the one that was turned because of doing something stupid out of love, the one that was turned because she was caught in the middle of a stupid old feud between two gods, the one that was left alone by the god she loved after she was turned into a horrible, monstrous girl..." ___The girl, lost __in __her thoughts, __turned her head at the sudden __noise of a shield falling to the ground. She looked up, finding herself close to guy. The shadows faded away, leaving the little girl alone with the three strangers. She glared at the floor, breathing carefully, in and out, in and out._

_\- Ahem – the boy cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. When he realized he was being blatantly ignored, he decided to speak – Who are you? - he asked, if not, demanded to the girl. She could feel her blood boiling, her anger increasing slowly. She did not like the way the guy was talking to her. As if he could demand anything from her. As if he had the right to know it. Her cheeks turned into an angry shade of red. __She breathed again. In and out. In and out... But she could feel the others. They were getting exasperated. And she was afraid. They were three against one. She was scared of everyone, but she wouldn´t show it. She was brave. She faced the things she feared, with her head in the air, stoic, like a true warrior. And that she was._

_ The three strangers watched her, intently, but they found themselves being stared back by a huge pair of green eyes. Suddenly, the blonde guy made a move, approaching the little girl. She hissed, taking out her black knife, her green eyes turning into two black pits, two angry black pits, with a hint of madness in them. The guy stepped back, with his hands in the air. Her lips curved up a little, knowing that she had scared them away. She allowed herself to relax a little when she heard __growling._

_ She turned her head, searching for the sound, and then, she found it. The entrance of the alley was covered by a huge hellhound. It was enormous, w__i__th big __and sharp canines. She shouted, warning the others of the danger ahead of them. They turned at once, their expression shocked when they realized what exactly the monster was. __They had never faced anything so dangerous before. Before the could think, the monster jumped toward them. They dodged, barely in time. The monster turned to Thalia, who was busy, looking for her spear. Luke jumped in front of her, swinging his sword. But it was of no use. The hellhound just keep moving, avoiding every sword thrust. Tired of the game, it lifted its great paws, preparing __to__ strike. Then, Luke felt someone pushing him, saving him from being ripped out. The little girl has taken the blow, a long and deep cut ran throughout her arms. An obscure liquid ran freely down her pearl white skin, but the girl was too concentrate in the hellhound to care. The "big dog",as some could call, closed __its__ jaws in the place where few moments before had been her right shoulder, leaving its vital part unprotected. Using this as a distraction, she __stabbed it, hoping she would get the hellhound__. The monster disappeared in a flash of golden dust, leaving four scared children behind._

_After seeing the hellhound disappearing, the little girl wiped the blood out of her wound, splashing all the alley with the precious liquid. Then, she look back, staring defiantly, daring them to said something. When Thalia made a move as if she was going to __help__ her, she hissed again and stepped back. It seemed to be as she still mistrusted them. __Luke saw the look in Thalia´s face and realized that she was going to tell the girl their names. He didn´t want to, but her wound needed to be treated correctly, otherwise she would have been most likely dead by the end of the we__e__k. He nodded to Thalia._

_\- Hey, look, I don´t want to hurt you – said Thalia – but that wound needs to be taken care off. __I´m just going to clean it. See – she held her hands up, showing she didn´t have any weapons on her._

_\- Stop lying – spat the little girl venomously – you want me to trust you, you want to take me to that thing you call foster home_

_-No. __I´m not trying to take you anywhere, I just want to help you. Let me help you – Thalia said softly, trying to get close to the wound, but the girl moved her arm out of her way. Thalia got furious. She was just trying to help, for __g__ods´ sake! Trying not to snap at the girl, she spoke carefully – Look, I´m gonna tell you our names, if you want that as a proof. My name is Thalia Grace, she is Annabeth Chase and he is Luke Castellan. __Now, please, would you let me see that cut? - asked Thalia and the black-haired girl just nodded, extending her arm. They gasped at the sight of the wound. It was big, the skin has been torn apart, they could even see the flesh. The three of them stared at her with something that look a lot like respect in their eyes. This little girl had saved them, had almost got killed in the process and was looking at them like she hadn´t done anything at all. And even now, that she was alone against three older children, she didn´t show fear, her face was blank, a perfect mask of indifference, her body was rigid, stoic, warrior. Thalia took out a canteen and poured the heavy liquid down her arm. A cloud of smoke covered the wound and then disappeared, leaving behind a tiny scar. _

_ They stood there for a minute, quietly, without knowing what to do next. The awkward silence was broke by the little girl, __"Thanks" she whispered,__and then turned on her heels walking to the exit of the alley._

_\- Wait – Thalia shouted and the girl stopped – What´s your name? - but the little girl just continued her way as __if__ nothing happened. Thalia look at Luke and she could see the indecision in his face. She knew that they should follow her, stop her, they couldn't l__ea__ve her alone. When their eyes found them, Thalia nodded. Luke ran to the girl and catch her arm. She turned around, annoyed, her green eyes turning black again, and Luke let her arm go. But he wouldn´t give up with that_

_\- Come with us – he said soothingly, extending his hand. She wanted to take it so badly, to accept his offer. She wanted a new family, someone to take care of her. She was just five, but she had already lost everything that had meant something to her. And then came this guy, a knight in his shinning armor, holding his hand to take her out of the dark. But she didn´t want to be saved, to be taken out of the dark. She wouldn´t be able to stand another lost. "Forget it, you deserve __happiness, you have already given to much, now is your turn to receive". But she was afraid._

_\- I don´t want to be alone again – she whispered, her eyes showing fear and looking like a __six__-year-old girl for the first time._

_\- You won´t – Luke said. She looked at him, her eyes full of distrust._

_\- Can you promise it? - she asked, her expression pleadingly_

_\- I do – he said, but he felt the need to reassured her. Carefully, he walked toward her and knelt in front of her, their eyes at the same level. He look at her intently._

_– I promise – he said – I´ll never leave you alone. We´ll be a family. We are a family. – he told her, his face serious. She looked at Thalia and Annabeth and saw them nodding and smiling._

_– Okay – she said, not afraid anymore. She had finally found a new family._

_Luke took her hand and lead her to the others_

_– Come on, let´s go, we should get you cleaned – he said_

_And the girl was happy. She walked along her new family toward the exit of the alley._

_– Angela – she said – __My name is Angela DuMort._

_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_

_**Hi to everyone!**_

_**So, here is another chapter and I do hope you like it! I know Medusa´s bit is a little unusual, but I like to think that even monsters have feeling, although they do their best to hide them...**_

_**You can said whatever you like about it, I promise I won´t get mad. After all, constructive critics are the ones that help the most...**_

_**A few things before I leave you guys**_

_**First of all, I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer Son of the pit. Thank you, you did my day with that review!**_

_**Then, to Camill, to answer your review, yes, this is going to be a Nico/OC story, but you will have to wait some chapters to finally see that happen...Thank you for your praise!**_

_**Also, I would like to thank Arianna Le Fay, Maria Prime, Perce123, Shadow Kitsune 11, just-go-with-it7, loveleyloveme1, Aerolas, Son of the pit and balwes2016, who favorite/followed this story... You guys are great... I love you all!**_


	4. Of deaths and new families

_**Disclaimer**__:_** I do not own all Percy Jackson characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Sadly, I haven´t found a way to stole them yet. **

**Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.**

_Anthony Brandt_

_She was __kneeling__ there, beside her uncle, grasping his hand, afraid that if she let his hand go she might loose him forever. Her uncle opened his eyes and she felt a wave of relief. He was smiling. She almost believed everything was alright... But the relief was gone soon enough as he strengthened his grip over her hand. She looked at the bleeding wound in his stomach and somehow she knew there was nothing else to do. She could feel his life fading, his spirit leaving his body behind... He swallowed hard, trying to tell her something._

_– Nothing of this is your fault. – it was barely a whisper – I don´t blame you – he ended, his breath hardening. She put a hand to his neck, searching for a pulse, but it was already fading. When she looked up at his eyes she realized that he was dead. He had died with a smile in his face. She tried to do something but she couldn't, her uncle ha__d__ crossed the point of no return. He now belonged to the Valley of Death. She start__ed__ crying, crawling over his dead body and saying repeatedly "I´m sorry, it was not my fault", like a mantra, convincing herself of it, that if she keep repeating it would become true..._

_Luke wake up at the screaming sound reaping through the night, cutting the silence like a sharp knife__. __He looked around at his surroundings, searching for the source of the screams, barely noticing the beautiful full moon. __He felt the coldness penetrating his heart at the sound of the screams, it was high-pitched, full of terror. __He realized that they belonged to the Angela, the new member of their little family. He walked to her carefully, only to find her in a pool of sweat, shaking and whispering repeatedly:___ I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry, it was not my fault... ___It was a pitiful sight. The __six__ years old girl look__ed__ desperate, and the confidence with she held herself was gone. Luke try to wake her, afraid of making something that could scare her. But she didn´t react. He leaned over her face when, suddenly, she opened her eyes. They were black again. That hint of madness that he had seen earlier had c__ome again to them. He tried to back away, kind of afraid, but Angela had taken his hand and didn´t want to let go. He was busy trying to break loose from her hold and didn´t notice her sitting up._

_\- Luke – he heard her calling his name, but wasn´t sure. It was barely a whisper. He tried again when he heard his name louder – Luke – he looked up, only to see the little girl´s face full of tears that were running freely down her cheeks. She started sobbing quietly.- Please don´t l__ea__ve me. Please – something broke inside of him. He stopped trying to break loose and sit down beside her._

_\- I´m not going anywhere – he whispered back. Angela threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. Luke stayed still for a moment and the hugged her back. After some minutes, that felt like eternity to both of them, Luke said:_

_\- Hey, we have to go back to sleep. We don´t want to be tired tomorrow._

_\- Please – she begged – I´m afraid. I can´t sleep. Not anymore._

_\- __Don´t worry, I´ll stay right here, with you.- Luke said, soothingly. Angela nodded and she curl__ed__ up in her sleeping bag, leaving space for Luke._

_-Good night Luke – she said – and... Thank you – she added, a little bit embarrassed._

_\- It´s what family does – Luke said._

_ Soon, she was asleep, but Luke couldn't rest. He kept wondering about Angela´s whispers, why did that little girl keep saying ___I´m sorry___ over and over again? Why did she keep saying that it wasn´t her fault? She was __six__, she was only a little girl, why did she have nightmares of her doing something wrong? Luke didn´t know why, but he felt that it was something big...His head nodded, until he __finally felt asleep. Soon he found out that his dreams wouldn´t be peaceful that night..._

__ He ____found himself in a vast unknown room. He didn´t recognize anything in it. He was sure he would remember something as beautiful and big as that room. But, somehow, the room felt familiar to him. He couldn't put the finger in what was it, maybe it was ____from____ another dream. He could felt the soft carpet beneath his feet. It was Persian, or so he thought by the beautiful ____designs____ in it, made with golden threads and jewels. ____ He could felt the heat emanating from the fireplace. The red flames ____were dancing____, casting strange shadows on the room. The room had huge windows with delicate red curtains, made of silk. He could see the backyard from them. It look like a white ____blanket____**, **____covering everything. The trees had small particles of water frosted in their ____branches, like tiny diamonds shinning gloriously. He look____ed____ at sky, only to find it painted with different colors, red, yellow, orange, pink and purple, ____mixing, ____announcing to the world that the sun was set in.__

__ He looked around him again. The room was made of shades of red and brown. It had a huge mahogany desk near the fireplace. The chair was delicately carved, patterns of roses in it. Some cushions and chairs were ____all a____cross the room. They look comfortable and expensive, like everything else in the room. Some paints hung on the walls. He took a step closer to one in particular. It was a paint that resembled a lot ____to ____Van Gogh´s drawings. He look at it, paying closer attention to every single detail when he realized it was an original. This was a millionaire palace. __

__ He was still looking at the paints when he heard the sound of steps close to the room where he was. He turned around in time to catch a beautiful little girl with black girl running to what he ha____d____ failed to see before. A man ____was resting in one ____of the____ red cushion____s____. The little girl jumped to his lap shouting excited. __

__\- ____**Uncle, Uncle - **____ Somehow, he understood what the little girl had been saying. She was yelling in french "uncle", over and over again. The man smiled at his little niece.__

__\- What do you want, ____mon____ chère ?- He asked her, stroking her silky hair. ____That hair, that face, also looked familiar, he just couldn't place why__

__\- I wanted to ask you something very important – said the little girl, in a tone that suggested that what she was going to said was of the utmost importance.__

__\- Then, go ahead – he told her.__

__\- A____m I a princess____? - she asked, very seriously__

__The m____a____n laughed really hard.__

__\- Why are you asking that? - he questioned the little girl.__

__\- ____Well, I was playing in the park and one of the boys asked me if I was the princess that lived in the palace that stood over the hill. And this place do seem to be a petit chateau, so I thought that maybe I really was a princess.- she finished with so much hope that the man couldn´t avoid feeling a pang of guilt at the news that he had to deliver.__

__\- Mon ____chère, ____you are not a princess. We just have a lot ____of ____ money.- ____seeing the sadness in her eyes he added – but you have a very important role to play. Just like a princess. You will save the world one day.__

__\- Do you really think that, ____**Uncle? **____That I will save the world? - said the little girl, happy again__

__\- I do – said the man, really serious – But now, m____on ____chèr____e, I think you should go to play. - and kissed her cheek__

__\- Okay. By ____**Uncle – **____the little girl kissed him and ran to the door – Je t´aime.__

__\- I love you too, my angel.- the man whispered, a smile in his lips and Luke realized who was the little girl. "Angel" the man said and smile____d____, because it was true, she was an "Angel". She ____was____ an Angel of Death, or even better, she was Angela DuMort. ____Then, ____t____he man became suddenly serious, his smiley face transforming to a desolate expression. He seemed to have taken a very important decision. An irrevocable decision. __

__ Luke saw him walking to his desk and taking out paper and a pen. He started writing a letter. ____However, every few seconds he would pause, as if struggling with something. But the moment would pass and the man face turned into an absent expression. It was almost as if he wasn´t there. As if someone was whispering inside his head. In one of those stops, the man struggled harder, but whatever was possessing him was clearly stronger than him, for he continued his task relentlessly. ______There were some times when he would gain himself again. In those few time, tears would fall from his eyes____. ____He finally finished the letter, and with trembling hands left it on the desk____. ____Luke felt a strange sense of dread at this, crawling through his body. And then, he saw the gun__

____The man trembled, shaking, but not out of fear, no, he was fighting with his whole being against that presence that hold him so tight in his grasp. But he couldn´t win that fight. Luke wanted to help him so badly____.____ He screamed, but no sound was heard. He tried to take the gun from his hand, but he couldn´t touch anything. He wasn´t really there. It was just a memory from the past. From Angela´s life. ____And the man pointed the gun toward his chest__

__ The gunshot was heard everywhere. The noise cut the air like a daga, breaking through the walls and penetrating all the human ears, like an advice, a warning, "troubles ____are____ just beginning..."__

__ Angela entered the room, running, desperate, only to find her uncle in the floor, dying. She ran to him and fell on her knees, crying. And then, everything changed. Luke started feeling this dream like if he was her.__

_ She was __kneeling__ there, beside her uncle, grasping his hand, afraid that if she let his hand go she might loose him forever. Her uncle opened his eyes and she felt a wave of relief. He was smiling. She almost believed everything was alright... But the relief was gone soon enough as he strengthened his grip over her hand. She looked at the bleeding wound in his stomach and somehow she knew there was nothing else to do. She could feel his life fading, his spirit leaving his body behind... He swallowed hard, trying to tell her something._

_– Nothing of this is your fault. – it was barely a whisper – I don´t blame you – he ended, his breath hardening. She put a hand to his neck, searching for a pulse, but it was already fading. When she looked up at his eyes she realized that he was dead. He had died with a smile in his face. She tried to do something but she couldn't, her uncle has crossed the point of no return. He now belonged to the Valley of Death. She start crying, crawling over his dead body and saying repeatedly "I´m sorry, it was not my fault", like a mantra, convincing herself of it, that if she keep repeating it would become true... __That presence was there. Angela felt it, like a strong wind surrounding her. She had to leave that place. She knew it. But she was too afraid. Could she leave everything behind? . No. But she needed to._

_ After what felt like seconds, she stood up and went to desk. She grabbed the letter and ran away..._

_ Luke woke up suddenly, startled. The dream had been so real. __Angela was there sleeping. He whispered softly_

_\- I´m here for you, little sister._

_Hello everyone!  
I am so sorry for the delay, but I finally finished the chapter, although I know it is actually quite poor literary speaking, but, the show must go on... I promise you guys, the next chapter it´s going to be better._

_My special thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed. I dedicate this chapter to you_

_Thank you: Aerolas, Arianna Le Fay, Ashneal, Perce 123, Son of the pit, Warriorsgirl999, balwes2016, just-go-with-it7, Maria Prime, MisstressofAwesomeness, Shadow Kitsune11, loveleyloveme1, and also, hugs to Son of the pit, Camill and fyphoeniex for reviewing_


End file.
